


... and you let her go

by klarogasms



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [12]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Canonical Character Death, Flashback, Gen, Odin's Parenting, Parent Frigga, Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor has a lot of Loki feelings, Thor is grieving, Thor/Loki-centric, halp, i just have a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/pseuds/klarogasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is gone. Gone, not there, not next to Thor, where he belonged.<br/>Loki is gone and so is Thor's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... and you let her go

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of 25 Days of Christmas.  
> Prompt: Family
> 
> Title inspired by Passenger's 'Let Her Go'
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Thor, why don't you join our guests? It's Yuletide after all.” Frigga asked softly, her hand on her son's shoulder.

They stood next to each other on one of the many balconies which overlooked a vast part of the Asgardian kingdom. They could see into the skies, the stars glimmering all around them,they had a clear view of the broken Rainbow Bridge, once the pride of Asgard, now a reminder of his broken brother, his dead brother, a reminder of Loki's wrath.

“I'll join you shortly.” Thor reassured his mother, exchanging a sad smile with her as she returned into the Great Hall in which the feast was held.

* * *

 

“Can I accompany you, father? To Midgard?” Loki asked, his eyes bright and full of hope.  
He was now old enough to join father and his brother on their visits to other kingdoms. Mother already took him to the vast libraries of Vanaheim, but Loki had yet to leave with Odin and Thor for one of their infamous adventures.  
“But who will keep the Queen company while all of us or on Midgard?” Odin asked, suppressing a smirk as Frigga playfully slapped his arm before she continued to enchant the outfit he always wore when he visited Midgard during Yuletide.  
“Mother has her maidens to keep her company, and then there's Lady Sif who would love to stay in the castle with her.” Loki replied cheekily, smirking at the look of horror which crossed Thor's face at the mention of Sif and ladylike manners in one sentence. The young girl hated the mere notion of becoming a housewife because of her sex. She wanted to be a warrior, just like Thor and Loki would one day be.  
“While I doubt that young Lady Sif would agree with your notion, I do think that you should join your brother and father on Midgard this year, Loki.” Frigga said, smiling down at her son as she took a step back to admire the bright red colour of her husband's garments.  
“Now, my Queen, why don't you chose the garments for our sons while I get rid of this horrid red. It doesn't exactly flatter me now, does it.” Odin sighed as he looked down at himself, turning away form his wife as she got busy with her sons' clothing. She wrapped them in dark blue and respectively red and green garments.

* * *

 

“We know that your majesty misses Sir Loki, but he would want you to move on.” “Your brother brought this upon himself, Thor.” “Loki would hate to see you suffering, Thor.” “Are you still hung up on Loki? It's been months now, my friend.”  
That was everything Thor ever heard when he attempted to socialise, just like today. He tried to be cheerful, he tried to be himself, he tried to move on. But his heart was heavy with grief and he knew that Loki would want him to mourn him, would want Thor to suffocate on his tears, would want Thor to hold onto his memory as long as possible. Loki was a drama Queen and Thor could never deny him what his brother truly wanted.

* * *

 

Thor left the crowds of people when it became to much, left the living to talk to the dead.

“Why did you leave me?” Thor asked as he sat on the shattered Bifrost, Heimdall just out of earshot. Thor knew that the Seer could listen in if he intended to, but he knew that he wouldn't.  
“Why did you let go? I could have saved you. We could've made it right again.” he whispered into the cold and starry abyss beneath him.  
“You're my brother, Loki, no matter what they say or where you come from. I know your heart beats blue, but you're still my brother.” Thor continued, the tears spilling, leaving wet trails as they travelled down his hollow cheeks and dripped down his stubbly chin. Thor should probably start to move on, should probably stop holding onto the memory of his brother.  
“We may not be blood, Loki, but we are family.”  
But he couldn't just …

let go.


End file.
